Game Over
by Mbik
Summary: Ayo bermain, gadaikan sebagian usiamu. Setahun, lima tahun, atau sepuluh tahun? Itu tidak masalah. Terserah kau mau menggadaikannya berapa banyak, karena, sebagai gantinya hidupmu tidak lagi membosankan. Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?


_Ketika hidup sudah tidak lagi menarik perhatianmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Tetap menjalankan kehidupanmu yang membosankan?_

_Atau…_

_Menerima tawaranku. __Ayo __bermain, gadaikanlah sebagian usiamu__. Setahun, lima tahun atau sepuluh tahun? Itu tidak masalah. Terserah kau mau menggadaikannya berapa banyak, karena__ sebagai gantinya hidupmu tidak akan lagi membosankan. _

_Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?_

_Kalau iya, tuliskan nama, serta tanggal lahirmu di kertas in__i__―__dan tunggulah, sebentar lagi kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang datar itu, karena saat kau membuka mata, maka duniamu akan berubah, hidupmu akan semakin menantang, dan bersiaplah menghadapi '_sesuatu'_ yang tak akan kau duga sebelumnya._

.

.0o0.

.

Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika membaca sebuah selebaran yang entah dari mana ada di dalam tasnya. Diulangnya kembali baris demi baris yang tertulis di kertas berwarna hitam tersebut. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendengus, pasti ini ulah salah satu temannya yang iseng. Kertas berwarna hitam itu ia remas, kemudian ia buang ke tempat sampah yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan, tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, otaknya kembali mengingat setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

_Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?_

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto. Kesal dengan hal tersebut, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan sedikit keras dan mengerang frustasi.

"Errhh! Jangan kau pikirkan Naruto. Itu hanya kertas biasa," ujarnya.

Kembali Naruto melanjutkan langkah ke apartementnya yang sempit dan kotor.

"_Tadaima._"

Naruto membuka pintu, kemudian mengucap salam dengan lantang. Hening, tak seorang pun yang menjawab salamnya. Hanya ada tumpukan cup ramen di atas meja, baju-baju kotor yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan sisa-sisa bungkus cemilan yang menyambutnya kala itu.

Naruto tersenyum, masuk ke dalam apartement yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tiga tahun belakangan. Tasnya ia lempar sembarangan, kemudian, tanpa terganggu dengan tumpukan sampah yang ada di sekitar, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tatami yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau kusam.

Desahan keluar dari nafasnya, setidaknya ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, karena entah mengapa tubuhnya dan pikirannya terasa lelah luar biasa. Dan detik berikutnya pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu sudah terlelap, tidur dikelilingi cup ramen, pakaian kotor, dan bungkus makanan ringan.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Game Over © Aqua Titania

Typo, AU, maybe OOC, usw.

Rate: T

Adventure, Fantasy, and little bit

Pair? Come afterward

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar samar dari kejauhan, angin segar membelai nakal rumput liar dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh pipi cokelat yang ada di sampingnya. Disusul dengan suara erangan, mungkin karena ujung lancip rumput yang memberi rangsangan geli pada si pemilik pipi. Sang rumput semakin asyik menggelitik dan pemilik pipi semakin gelisah, terlihat dari kelopak mata yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan akhirnya kelopak itu berbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna biru langit yang sangat menawan. Buka-tutup, sedikitnya butuh tiga kali kerjapan dan sekali kuapan, barulah sang pemilik pipi cokelat benar-benar sadar.

'_Aku__―__di mana?'_

Ada kebingungan di balik nadanya. Terlihat kerutan samar di antara dahinya. Naruto, nama pemilik pipi cokelat tersebut sedang berpikir keras, jarang sekali ia menggunakan kemampuan otaknya tersebut. Namun kali ini berbeda, mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan otaknya yang tidak seberapa itu.

'_Sebelumnya, bukannya aku ada di dalam kamar? Tapi... kenapa sekarang aku ada di sini?'_

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan penasaran. Hanya ada hamparan rumput liar yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Hijau, hijau yang sangat luas. Rasa penasaran rupanya mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Naruto berdiri. Kedua tangannya dengan ringan menepuk celana serta bajunya yang terkena debu. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tidak memakai gakuran hitam, seragam khas Konoha _high school._ Saat ini ia memakai baju yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Persis seperti baju model cosplay dan karakter _game_ yang sering ia mainkan bersama Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu pasti bajunya terbuat dari bahan apa, yang jelas bajunya terlihat sangat nyaman ia gunakan. Baju yang ia pakai berwarna hijau zambrud dengan pinggiran berwarna kuning emas, dan celana berwarna cokelat kayu. Ada sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Naruto sampai memekik saat melihat di kiri pinggangnya terdapat pedang berukuran empat puluh centi meter. Cepat-cepat ia menarik pedang tersebut dari sarungnya dan terpana akan kilau besi pipih yang ada di depannya.

"Waw, keren sekali!" ucapnya, kemudian ia menyarungkan kembali pedang tersebut.

Dialihkan pandangannya pada kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Sebuah kunci berwarna emas―dengan hiasan warna-warni permata―mengalungi lehernya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil meneliti benda berwarna emas tersebut, "Apa ini emas asli?!"

Naruto tanpa segan menggigit kunci itu dengan keras, menyebabkan giginya terserang linu yang amat sangat.

"Au!" pekiknya sambil memegang pipi kanan, "Ternyata ini emas asli!"

Naruto terlihat sangat senang. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal ajaib seperti ini sebelumnya. Bangun di tengah padang rumput, memakai baju aneh, memiliki pedang dan mempunyai kunci yang terbuat dari emas asli.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, bukan senyum terpaksa yang biasa ia perlihatkan selama ini. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan, belum pernah ia seantusias ini. Dengan langkah lebar dan napas mengebu, Naruto berlari. Entah kemana langkah kakinya membawanya, dan tanpa terasa ia suda sampai di atas bukit yang letaknya lumayan tinggi, sehingga ia bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya.

Sungguh luar biasa pemandangan yang ada di bawah sana. Pemandangan tersebut terlihat persis seperti _game_ yang sering dimainkannya sepulang sekolah. Ada sebuah kastil batu yang berdiri kokoh di arah utara, terlihat tinggi menjulang dengan pilar berjumlah enam buah yang mengelilinginya, sementara sekitar satu meter setelahnya berdiri puluhan rumah penduduk yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu berwarna _cream, _dengan atap yang terbuat dari kumpulan jerami yang dijalin menjadi satu, serta pagar bambu yang mengelilinginya.

Manik blue saphirenya berkilat senang saat melihat penduduk sana berinteraksi dengan rukun. Terdapat pasar tak jauh dari sana. Para pedagang dengan antusias menjajakan dagangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian pembeli yang berlalu-lalang. Pakaian mereka juga terlihat aneh di mata Naruto. Kebanyakan wanita memakai gaun panjang dan berlengan panjang, sementara pakaian para kaum adam terlihat tak jauh beda dengan yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Naruto ingin mendekat, paling tidak ia ingin berkenalan dengan salah satu penduduk asli. Namun saat ia mau berjalan, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu dan membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling.

Naruto memejamkan mata, sementara tubuhnya terus berguling dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti berputar, rasa sakit dan nyeri menjalar di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Ugh," Naruto meringis kesakitan, tangan kanannya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Matanya terbuka kemudian dan Naruto sangat terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"HAHH?!" teriaknya.

Naruto secepat kilat berdiri, tidak menghiraukan seluruh tubuhnya yang ngilu di sana-sini.

"Kenapa sekarang aku ada di kamarku? Apa tadi―aku hanya mimpi?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Matanya memindai kamar apartemen-nya yang sempit. Semuanya masih sama, masih ada pakaian kotor, bungkus plastik makanan ringan, dan bercup-cup ramen kosong yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Semuanya terlihat sama kecuali kertas hitam yang ada di samping tumpukan cup ramen.

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, entah mengapa rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat dan seluruh badannya bergetar hebat?

Jawabannya ada di depan matanya. Berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna hitam dan tergeletak di atas meja.

Tangannya terjulur dan mengambil kertas hitam yang tadi sempat ia buang ke tong sampah. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan berenang di otaknya. _Kenapa kertas itu ada di sini? Siapa yang menaruhnya? Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengunci pintu?_

Naruto menutup mata, ia belum siap membaca apa yang tercetak di atas kertas hitam tersebut. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan. Barulah setelah satu menit penuh, jantungnya sudah berdetak normal kembali dan Naruto siap membuka mata.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Lamat-lamat ia membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Setelah selesai membaca, Naruto keringat dingin dan sekujur tubuhnya entah mengapa menjadi kaku.

.

_Bagaimana... _

_Kau sudah mencobanya? Apa kau tertarik?_

_Kami sudah memberimu penawaran spesial dengan mengizinkanmu mencoba permainan kami. Tak perlu takut dan cemas, kami tidak ingin berbuat jahat kepadamu. Kami hanya memberikan sebuah petualangan kepada orang-orang sepertimu. Bukannya kamu bosan dengan rutinitasmu?_

_Ayo, jangan ragu! Tuliskan nama serta tanggal lahirmu di kolom di bawah ini._

_Dan bergabunglah bersama kami._

.

.0o0.

.

Sudah tiga kali Naruto meneguk ludah. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berkabut. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kertas hitam tersebut dan matanya masih tertuju pada benda tersebut. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mendesah, ia terlalu banyak berpikir dan tanpa sadar matahari sudah tergantikan oleh bulan. Kamarnya gelap, hanya diterangi sinar bulan yang masuk dari cela jendela. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung berdiri dan segera menekan tombol lampu. Sinar yang berasal dari lampu langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat segalanya terlihat jelas.

'_Kryuuukk.'_

Suara itu berasal dari perutnya. Astaga, Naruto sampai lupa makan gara-gara kertas sialan tersebut. Segera ia memanaskan air, kemudian mencari cup ramen di atas lemari. Dengan mudah ia memasukan bumbu ke dalam cup tersebut. Sambi menunggu air matang, matanya kembali melirik kertas tersebut.

"Apa aku ikut saja?"

Segera Naruto menggeleng, tidak mungkin ia ikut permainan aneh tersebut dan ia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin semua itu nyata? Pasti hal yang baru saja terjadi hanya bunga tidurnya saja.

'_Pfiiiiiii'_

Suara air yang mendidih dari teko segera membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Naruto mematikan kompor dan menyeduh air panas tersebut ke cup ramen, butuh waktu tiga menit hingga mie-nya benar-benar matang. Pemuda berambut kuning itu beranjak dari dapur seraya membawa makan malamnya di tangan kiri ke ruang tengah.

Naruto duduk di atas tatami, meja di depannya masih dipenuhi bungkus makanan sisa, tanpa mempedulikan hal tersebut, Naruto mengesap kuah ramen yang dimasaknya beberapa menit lalu.

Sendirian. Naruto selalu sendirian di apartement ini. Tanpa saudara, orang tua, maupun kerabat. Ia yatim piatu, bahkan ia tidak tahu nama kedua orang tuanya. Yang jelas, ada seorang kakek tua yang baik hati memberikannya apartemen ini dan selalu mengirimkan uang padanya setiap awal bulan.

Naruto tidak tahu wajah dan nama penolongnya tersebut, namun ia sangat berterima kasih atas segala bantuan yang diterimanya.

"Ah! Kenyangnya. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Tanpa terasa makan malamnya sudah habis tak bersisa. Naruto memandang cup ramen yang kosong, melihat cairan berwarna cokelat di dasarnya. Matanya kemudian beralih manatap kamar apartemennya yang kecil. Hening. Lagi-lagi Naruto ditemani dengan kesunyian, mungkin hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar sayup dari kejauhan.

Untuk ke sekian kali, ia melirik kertas hitam tersebut. Tangannya basah akibat keringat saat kertas tersebut menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

'_Ayo, jangan ragu! Tuliskan nama serta tanggal lahirmu di kolom di bawah ini._

_Dan bergabunglah bersama kami.'_

Naruto meneguk ludah, keringat mengalir pelan di pelipisnya.

'_Bukannya kamu bosan dengan kehidupanmu?'_

Entah kapan tangan kanannya sudah memegang pulpen, bersiap menorehkan tinta di atas kertas.

'_Ayo, jangan ragu!'_

Tangannya sudah ada di atas kertas, namun bergetar dengan hebat.

"_Mou!_" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Matanya ia pejamkan, namun tangan kanannya bergerak lincah di atas kertas persegi itu. Nama dan tanggal lahir sudah ia tulis di kolom yang telah tersedia. Semuanya suda ia tulis, kecuali satu. Cap jempol dengan darahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Naruto sedikit berjengit ngeri saat tetesan darahnya mengenai kertas hitam tersebut dan langsung terserap tanpa meninggalkan sedikit noda.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia menempelkan jempolnya yang suda dilumuri darahnya sendiri di permukaan kertas di sudut kiri bawah.

"Hah."

Serasa semua bebannya terangkat di pundaknya, Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Pemuda berkulit cokelat matang itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tatami. Jempolnya masih terus mengaliri darah segar, namun ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengamati laba-laba yang sedang membangun sarang dengan jaring-jaring berwarna putih keperakan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang yang masuk. Entah darimana datangnya angin tersebut, sampai-sampai sarang yang dibuat hewan berkaki delapan itu rusak. Naruto langsung terduduk dan mendapati sosok hitam berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kamu Naruto, 'kan?" tanya sosok itu.

Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspersi Naruto saat ini. Mulut remaja tanggung itu terbuka, terlihat jelas dari mimik wajahnya jika ia sangat terkejut. Terang saja, bagaimana bisa orang masuk di kamarnya yang berada di lantai lima.

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah syok Naruto, sosok itu kembali berkata, "Terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu berhargamu untuk ikut berpartisipasi di permainan yang kami buat."

Suaranya yang datar dan berat membuat Naruto sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Siapa kamu? Darimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?!"

Naruto berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok hitam tersebut. Otaknya yang di bawah standrat sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi satu hari ini.

Sosok hitam itu tidak menjawab, tangannya masuk ke dalam jubah hitamnya. Refleks, Naruto mundur. Ia mengambil jarak aman, siapa tahu sosok itu membawa senjata tajam dan pistol.

Namun, bukan pistol atau senjata yang dipegang sang sosok hitam, melainkan sebuah batu berwarna biru terang, mirip seperti warna matanya.

"Bergabunglah dengan gamer yang lain, Naruto. Semoga beruntung." Sosok itu berkata. Sedetik kemudian matanya menyipit, karena batu kristal berwarna biru itu bersinar, menerangi seluruh kamar Naruto, dan menyelimuti menyelimutinya dengan cahaya putih kebiruan.

.

.

.

.

.

To **B**e Continued

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya, _minna_~


End file.
